


No Filter

by thorkiship18



Series: One-Shots [41]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Jared is Persistent, M/M, Pining Jared, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Teen Angst, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen Ackles has a bit of a problem...and it's definitely more abnormal than most teen issues such as pimples, crushes and popularity. He has an "affliction".Okay, maybe that sounds a little too gross.It's not contagious, though he certainly wishes that he could rub off this pesky, annoying Spirit/Demon who calls himself "Jared" on someone else.





	No Filter

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about, it happened, give me praise. (Lol just kidding. Might add chapters to this, maybe. We'll see. Enjoy! Any errors are solely my own.)

Another day, another grey sky morning. Unrelenting, it seems. It's been foggy for the better half of a week maybe? Maybe a day more? Jensen's not so sure anymore, but what he is sure of is the dull ache in his neck from sleeping over his desk again. This is what he gets for trying to cram in all that knowledge for a test he should've already been studying.

It's stupid, he knows, and Jared being somewhat supportive and somewhat a sarcastic dick isn't gonna help any. Jensen rises from his desk and shuffles over to the bathroom that connects to his room, making it a point to ignore any and all lewd comments that Jared throws his way. Jensen sighs, having heard it all.

_"Jensen, you're filling out those boxers nicely."_

_"Oh, Jenny, your tongue is super wet today."_

_"Hey, Jen, if I had a mouth, I would kiss you so fu--"_

Yeah, see? Lewd, and Jared knows it, that little shit. He's been screwing with him for about two years now, all starting when Jensen turned the magical age of sixteen. But even after all the suggestive, dirty things Jared says at times, Jensen still can't seem to hate him. Not ever. Jared's been tied to him since...hmm...age twelve? Yeah, since he was twelve. Jensen was watching a movie, eating popcorn and then...someone just goes and spoils the best part.

He had know idea who it was of course, but Jensen wasn't surprised. He had all manner of Ghosts and Demons ruins things for him in his short lifetime, so this film spoiling jerk wasn't the first to be a dick. To put it bluntly, Jensen can see, hear, and feel what normal people cannot. His mom says he's closely attuned to the world of the supernatural, while his brother calls him a freak of nature. Both are correct them.

Anyways, this Psychic connection he has to Jared seems weird because, of all the Spirits or whatever he's encountered, not one of them has haunted him for as long as Jared. Jensen has looked into it before, and he's found nothing on him. No death certificate, no obituary, not birth certificate, nothing. Not a damn thing that might give Jensen a clue as to what Jared is. He can't see him (which makes shower time and masturbation an absolute nightmare) and he can't control when he's around.

It's pointless...but as long as he's here, Jensen has a constant companion. As Jensen strips off his clothes to shower, he hears Jared whistle, prompting him to groan in annoyance.

 _ **You are growing like a weed.**_ Jared notes.  _ **A hot weed.**_

Jensen turns on the water, stepping under the stream. "Can you just, I don't know,  _not_ for like ten minutes? Jesus, it's all day with you."

_**Hey, I can't help it. You just make me feel so alive!** _

"Oh, har har. I get it. It's 'cause you're dead." Jensen says flatly. "Nice."

_**You love my jokes.** _

"Usually, when they're not at my expense."

Jared doesn't say anything after that. He only makes a dismissive hum, and Jensen begins to bathe himself in the shower. Ugh, today will literally be the worst day ever. He can feel it. And it's not just the Psychic vibes either. Call it "Teenage Intuition" where pessimistic views win the day.

Yay.

****

Josh is, in one easy word, a douche.

He wasn't always this way though. He used to be a good little brother, playing games with Jensen and looking up to him for advice, but now? Now he's the stereotypical jock who uses his fists instead of his words. It's becoming strange now, because it's starting to seem like Jensen's the little brother and Josh is the big brother. It's sad though, as most people think that way in school.

Mackenzie, on the other hand, is an angel...in front of mom and dad. When they take their eyes off her, she's a wild child, texting boys and drinking at parties. Jensen's relationship with her is extremely better than his relationship with Josh, but just as disappointing. Jensen believes he was born in the wrong family. Shouldn't your parents and siblings freak out when you show them Psychic proof? Yeah, not these guys.

Super chill. Whatever.

"Alright," Alan, Jensen's father says, taking a piece of toast. "I'm running late. Gotta get out of here. Good luck with the test today, Jen. And please, not cheating using Jared again."

Jensen smiles as best as he can, but it's still not enough. "I'll try to keep him in check--"

_**Like Hell you will...** _

"Good luck with the presentation, Dad."

"Yeah, thanks." He kisses Jensen's mother, Donna, on the cheek. "See ya guys. Love you."

"Bye, pops!" Josh adds, chewing his waffles.

"Bye, Daddy," Mack beams at him. "Have a nice day."

When Alan leaves, Donna drops Jensen's plate on the table. "Here you go. Eat up."

Jensen nods. "Thanks, mom."

"No problem. How's your head today? Get enough sleep?"

"Yeah, something like that. And my head is okay, I guess."

"Goin' through 'Psychic Puberty', eh bro?" Josh chuckles, downing the last of his orange juice.

What a strange term, but not at all far from the truth. In fact, it might hold some weight to it. Jensen has been going through changes lately. Yes,  _those_ types, but more than that as well. He's developed some more abilities in addition to him just speaking to paranormal entities. Telekinesis is one, though the only thing he can do so far is close a damn door. That's the latest one. Others include Empathy and mild Precognition. It's really hard to be a teenager with all this hanging on your shoulders.

Jensen sighs, putting his head on the table. The terrible day has started.

****

School. Same old, same old.

The jocks hitting on the popular girls.

The teachers talking trash about certain students.

The principal sleeping with the secretary.

The Succubus that sings the lyrics to Cher's "Believe" behind the lunch lady who smokes pot in her car after school.

Just a regular day for Jensen. He stops by his locker, spotting his only friend near it. Jason Manns. He's a very great guy, but he's too cool to hang with Jensen. He doesn't know why he chooses to hangs out with him. Its odd considering how he's among the popular group, but Jensen doesn't say a word about it.

"Sup, Ackles!" Jason grins. "Ready for the big test today?"

Jensen opens his locker, pulling out a few books. "Yeah, I stayed up all night for it. If I don't pass it, I'm gonna flip a table."

"Now, Now, Jackles, we don't want you going viral for that, do we?"

_**Tell this asshole to back away before I cause him to stop breathing. You know I'll do it, Jen.**_

Jensen sighs internally. There Jared goes again, possessive and jealous as always. He's convinced that any and all men only want one thing from Jensen: Sex. The nerve of this Entity to say such things when that's what he desires from Jensen as well! But...distantly he knows that...it's just not all about sex with Jared. They have history, a deep bond that transcends all that is normal and paranormal. Without one, there cannot be the other, or something like that.

Jared said it a long time ago when Jensen was down, and perhaps he's right.

"Yeah, we don't." Jensen laughs, ignoring Jared. "We should get to class."

Jason's eyebrows lift. "Oh. Oh, okay. Let's...um, let's go then."

Hmm. Maybe Jared is correct about some guys, though not all.

****

_**The answer is 12. Jensen? Are you listening to me? Is 12--I saw it on Jason's paper. And Mark's. And Steve's. Just listen to me, okay? The answer. Of the problem. Is. 12. Got it? Jensen? Jensen, come on!** _

This sucks.

Jensen blatantly ignores Jared. It doesn't matter if he yells to the top of his goddamn lungs because no other mortal in this school will hear him. Just his luck, huh? Jensen is more than a little irritated. The bad day curse has chimed it's second bell. Jared's helping him cheat on a test, and Jason might have a stupid crush on him that he doesn't reciprocate. Ugh, could this day get any worse!?

_**The answer to the 5th question is 55. Are you listening? Come on, use those sexy pointy Elf ears you have.** _

"Jared," Jensen warns under his breath quietly. "Stop it."

_**I'm trying to help you. Be a good sport. Don't you want my help, Jen?** _

Unfortunately, Jensen finally snaps.

"No, I don't want your help, just leave me the fuck alone!"

His loud outburst causes everyone to look at him, the teacher as well as the students. They murmur amongst themselves as Jensen slams his head on the desk.

He just had to say something, didn't he?

****

Well, he got detention for his little meltdown, with the possibility of retaking the test on Saturday. Perfect. Now, Jensen's walking home in the rain, well after hours, soaked to the bone.

_**It's no biggie, we can make it up. It'll be fine, Jensen.** _

"Jared, leave me alone. For good."

_**What...? Jen, I'm sorry. Don't--** _

"I said leave me alone, Jared! Get out of my life!"

It's silent for a while, and Jensen feels immediately guilty when he hears the heartbroken sound that is Jared's reply.

_**Yeah...ok.** _

And just like that, Jensen is left alone for the first time in an incredibly long time. He calls after Jared soon after, regretting his words. However, Jared doesn't answer back like usual. There's nothing but the sound of the rain hitting the pavement and the breaking of Jensen's heart. He walks the rest of the way home, and if his cheeks seemed wet and his eyes looked puffy to his mother, he could always blame it on the rain.

****

It's been four days since Jared's departure, and Jensen has never felt so empty.

At first, he felt only a little relieved to have silence and time to himself, but found that it was difficult to go an hour without Jared's soothing voice. Jensen has spoken to the Succubus in the cafeteria, whispering to her while trying to seem normal to all the students who think he's already a freak. She thinks Jared was an asshole for leaving him, but although he was venting to her, he can't help but to disagree.

He turned Jared away, and it was the biggest mistake of his life. And now, Jensen walks through the halls of the empty school, having just finished retaking the test he failed a few days ago. It's quiet here, but it's still raining quite a bit outside, still very grey. Annoying. As Jensen steps outside, he pulls up his hoodie, noticing a tall, handsome stranger staring at him. Jensen frowns as the man grins at him.

What's his issue? Why's he staring like that? Jensen stares back, noticing something.

His eyes.

His smile.

His aura. It's so familiar. And that's when Jensen realizes it. It should've been so obvious from the start! But he's just so flabbergasted because this is--this is--!

"Jared...?" He whispers.

The man grins wider, arms splayed out. "In the flesh. Literally. Gimme a hug, baby."

Jensen runs towards Jared, sighing contently in his big, strong arms. Oh, so strong. He's so huge. Jensen cries in his chest. "I thought I lost you..."

"Yeah, well...I couldn't stay away from you forever, so here I am."

"That's great and all, but..." Jensen looks up into Jared's hazel eyes, admiring the way they sparkle, and his overall beauty. "Who is this man? Did you possess him?"

"Funny story, actually. So, after you sent me away, I started wandering around. I knew I had to make it back to you, but in a way you wouldn't expect. I knew you'd object to me possessing a guy with a life or whatever, so...here's the thing: He's dead."

"Wait, what!?"

"Yeah!" Jared laughs. "Well, I mean he just  _recently_ died. He had cancer, and when I found him, he was dead. No real family that I gathered, and get this. His name is actually Jared too! Awesome, isn't it?"

"Holy shit." Jensen smiles.

Jared does the same, smoothing back his hair. "And there's something I've always wanted to do."

Before Jensen can even ask what it was, he's kissed abruptly on the mouth by Jared. He gasps into the kiss, almost breaking away immediately. He doesn't, however, and moans, gripping Jared's shoulders like they're his only goddamn hope. When the kiss is broken, Jensen sees stars, and touches his lips. First kisd and with a weird Spirit/Ghost man. Life doesn't get any better than this.

"That was...wow."

"So...that's like a good wow, or what?"

Jensen chuckles. "Definitely a good wow."

"Oh, good. If it wasn't, I was gonna have to try again."

"Who said you shouldn't?"

Jared smirks. "Well, don't mind if I do..."

As Jared puckers up for another kiss, something clicks in Jensen's brain. He puts his hand over Jared's mouth, frowning. "Wait, how old was this guy?"

"Um, I don't know, like 30-something?"

"Are you serious!?"

"No! I'm just fucking with you, haha...maybe."

Jensen rolls his eyes with a small groan. He walks past Jared with the intention of going home. As expected, Jared follows behind him, chatting casually about the specifics of what their "new relationship" or whatever. Jensen pretends that he isn't listening about the mind blowing sex they'll have and the fact that "Jared" is actually very well endowed.

It makes Jensen blush, but then he realizes that he has to tell this story to his parents. And knowing how relaxed and weirdly down to earth they are, they'll probably allow Jared to stay in their home. As they some more, Jensen looks up into the sky.

The sun is shining.


End file.
